High data reliability, high speed of memory access, and reduced chip size are features that are demanded from semiconductor memory. In recent years, there has been an effort to further increase the speed of memories while simultaneously reducing power consumption. In some applications, memory may be placed in a power-down or standby state to reduce power consumption for a period of time. Memory operations may be suspended while the memory is in the power-down or standby state. In some examples, to reduce a transition to normal operation, the memory suspends some portions of the memory in high voltage states. One side effect of suspending some circuitry at a higher voltage state may include unintended leakage current through portions of the circuitry. The leakage current may cause the memory to consume additional power.